A Wolfs Tail
by liliylove123
Summary: A wolf girl left behind by mom and dad in the woods finds a pack of wild wolfs that raised her as one of there own she grows up and leaves in search of a mate but finds a new friend who helps her find this special someone
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone it's me liliy just to let you know me and stargazer are using the same account now so it's just in till she get's a new account so I guess on with the story**

liliy was walking in the woods then she heard something in the bushes

liliy: hello is somebody there?

Two yellow wolf ears popped up then a face a teen age girl with light blue eyes and yellow hair.

? : who are you?

Liliy: I'm liliy you?

Stargazer: I'm stargazer

liliy: what are you doing in the woods?

stargazer: I live here

liliy: you live here is it just you or...

stargazer: just me I am on a quest to find a mate

liliy: a mate?

stargazer: yep a mate

liliy: how old are you?

stargazer: about 15

liliy: well you're not going to find a mate here come with me

stargazer:(gets up) okay

stargazer was wearing a light blue shirt and blue-gray pants and pink shoes and she followed liliy to a big city with lots of people liliy lead her to her apartment building they went up the stairs she opened the door to a very plan room

liliy: it's not much but make your self at home

stargazer: alright (lies on the couch and go's to sleep)

liliy: I guess I'm a little tired too

liliy go's to her room gets on her bed and sleeps

**that's it for this chapter stargazer made the cover so tell us what you think and if you want your oc in the story tell us what they wear, looks and if want your oc on the next cover make it simple also if you want your oc to be with stargazer tell us in the reviews this story will not be canon and if you want to add your oc in don't say "look at my profile" put the simple info in the reviews and is someone says that they will not be in the story. **

**BTW: everyone will be humans **


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later...**

liliy was running in circles around the living room stargazer walked in

stargazer: are you okay?

liliy: no I'm not okay! I have to pay the rent and I'm $300 low!

stargazer: how much is it?

liliy: $300... WHAT AM I GOING TOO DO!

stargazer: just relax and listen to some music (turns on radio)

radio: are you a strong, do you think you can take down a 300 pound pure muscle man if you can pin him down for 10 seconds you'll win $500 so why don't you come and try?

liliy: (turn off radio) stargazer do you think you can...you know?

stargazer: (sigh) I'll try...

liliy: yay!

**at the arena**

about 20 people where there then a man was thrown in the air and landed right next to stargazer and she was next

stargazer: I don't know about this liliy...

liliy: you can do it star

announcer: up next is stargazer!

stargazer walked up on the fighting ring that hade a metal fence around it the man was huge

announcer: and...FIGHT!

the man ran at her she was going to doge but it was to late he grabbed her by her tail and pulled her up two his face

man: the pretty skinny girl think she can beat me HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

stargazer:(pissed off) let me...GO!

star reached up and grabbed his arm and throws him down, she then jumped on his back and held him down

announcer:1...2...3...4

the man struggled to get her of but she held him down

announcer:5...6...7...8...9...10! we have a winner!

stargazer: (gets off the man) yes I won!

liliy: (runs to star) you did it!

announcer: (gives a bag to star) here's the money

liliy: yes we can pay the rent, so star how about tomorrow we walk around the city and find some boy you can bond with?

stargazer: alright but right now I need a nap (passes out)

**we are still taking oc's we can look at your profile if you want us too, so bye**


	3. note

Hi guys me and stargazer will not be doing anymore stories because we have to much stuff going on so... But in our profile we have the links to our youtube and deviantart accounts our stuff will be posted there for now on.

Stargazer: don't look sad, here is good news I will be making covers for stories on deviantart so if you want a cover made by me just ask in deviantart ONLY not here.

I think that is all we have to say so BYE!


End file.
